Siete Corazones Rotos
by Laslu - burue
Summary: A veces el corazón nos juega malas pasadas, palpita a su propio ritmo y casi siempre consigue hacernos caer en la tentación. Serie de viñetas para Retos a la Carta. Parejas: Ron/Hermione, Ron/Hermione/Harry, Draco/Ginny, Harry/Wood SLASH, evidentemente
1. Ardiente Ira

**Disclaimer**: los nombres y escenarios de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son obra de J.K. Rowling. Intento tratarlos con el respeto que merecen, espero conseguirlo.

.

* * *

.

**Ardiente Ira**

.**  
**

Se queda mirando el hueco de las escaleras por las que ha desaparecido como una exhalación. Si hubiese allí una puerta, habría saltado hecha astillas. Por fortuna, tras escalar los peldaños a zancadas de a tres, el efecto del portazo ya no merece la pena, y la indefensa puerta de la habitación de los chicos se libra de un golpe inmerecido.

Todos los ojos se vuelven hacia él, pero él no tiene ojos para nadie. Sabe que hay un par que, aun estando a sus espaldas, eclipsan las miradas de todos los demás. En medio de una entrecortada inspiración, se da media vuelta para enfrentarse a la furia de melena enmarañada y superioridad irritante que está a punto, sin duda, de echarle un buen sermón. Como si tuviera humor para sermones.

En cambio, se encuentra una expresión de triste decepción y unos ojos huidizos. Después, le da la espalda y desaparece por el hueco del retrato. En la cabeza de Ron, este último gesto logra termina de desatar algo que los gritos de Harry ya habían despertado en su cabeza. Y ese algo empieza a correr por su mente como la lava de un volcán, formando ideas como teas ardientes.

Sale de escena el señor importante, el gran protagonista, el campeón de Hogwarts, ¡y ya nada más importa! —grita una voz incendiaria en su interior— ¡No es culpa mía que él siempre tenga que ser el héroe! Y si tienes algo que reprocharme, dímelo a la cara, pero...

¡No huyas!

Cuando echa a correr tras ella, sabe muy bien que debería detenerse, que si la alcanza no hará otra cosa que humillarla y hacerle llorar. Sabe que toda su frustración debería descargarla en el culpable de su enfado y no en la única persona a la que... Bien, debería dejarla marchar.

¡No! ¿Por qué corres siempre a consolarle a él y de mi te escondes? —continua hostigándole el viscoso monstruo dentro de su cabeza— ¿Por qué soy yo siempre el culpable? ¡Grítame, ódiame, golpéame si he sido un estúpido...!

—¡... pero no me dejes solo!

—¿Cómo dices?

Consigue enfocar los ojos entre un velo de húmedo escozor para ver el rostro asustado de Hermione, que le mira con preocupación. Al tomar conciencia de su propio cuerpo, nota apresada en su puño la manga de una túnica. Cuando ella trata de zafarse, Ron la sujeta por el hombro con la otra mano y le impide darse la vuelta, mientras sigue mirándola sin articular palabra.

—Ron, me haces daño —susurra ella con voz quebrada.

Por fin, la pequeña esquirla de algo indefinidamente confortable, relacionado con la presencia cercana de la muchacha, cede a la presión que aun ejerce la ira sobre los engranajes de su cerebro momentáneamente detenido. Su puño libera la presa y sus pies le alejan unos pasos mientras la precisa maquinaria activa su garganta:

—¡Déjame en paz! —media vuelta, analizando el terreno. Objetivo localizado, puerta abierta a cinco metros.

Desconecta el automático y corre a esconderse en la oscura habitación mientras la ira sigue fluyendo por todo su sistema. Al no encontrar via de escape, empieza a acumularse en sus puños cada vez más apretados. Se dirige a la pared más cercana y descarga un fuerte puñetazo, después otro, uno más. Busca una ventana, levanta el cristal y se apoya en el marco, dejando que la brisa enfríe sus mejillas.

Al fin libre, la ira brota desde sus manos alzadas y se desliza, todavía caliente, por sus brazos.

.

* * *

.


	2. Gula Existencial

**Disclaimer**: los nombres y escenarios de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son obra de J.K. Rowling. Intento tratarlos con el respeto que merecen, espero conseguirlo.

.

* * *

.

**Gula Existencial**

.**  
**

Observa las yemas de sus dedos, arrugadas y blanquecinas, y decide que el baño ha terminado. Cierra el grifo de menta-eucalipto —es el único que deja corriendo mientras se relaja— y sale desnuda de la gran bañera —o pequeña piscina— de las prefectas.

Disfruta de los vapores que inundan la habitación mientras se dirige hacia un amplio espejo. O así lo llamaría si fuera una simple superficie de cristal opacado. En realidad, lo que cubre los dos tercios superiores de la pared son miríadas de diminutas caracolas con el extremo de la espira pulido hasta tomar la forma de un círculo brillante.

Y es que los magos llevan siglos usando los espejos como ventanas intercomunicadas. Con suficiente dedicación y otro espejo de gran tamaño, se podría conseguir una vista panorámica del baño de las prefectas, y en un colegio no faltan hormonas para intentarlo. Sin embargo, las caracolas pulidas y unidas entre sí, tienen pequeños agujeritos en el centro que rompen la superficie, con lo cual, mirar a través de ellas sería el equivalente a trasplantarse los ojos de una mosca. Nada agradable.

Sentada sobre un templado banco de mármol ígneo —tallado nada más sacarlo del volcán para que preserve el calor—, recoge con un cuenco de concha el agua pura y ligeramente perfumada de un estanque artificial que burbujea en la base del espejo, semicubierto de lotos termales, para vertirla sobre su cuerpo. Suspira al ver el pelo lacio y brillante, pegado a su cuello y a sus hombros por el agua, mientras retira la espuma de su piel. Al terminar, se vuelve y levanta la tapa superior de un armario en forma de ostra, en cuyo interior se conjuran automáticamente dos toallas calientes de algodón marino, suave y absorbente.

Tras envolverse el cuerpo con la más grande y el cabello con la de menor tamaño, se acerca a las taquillas de madera impermeable donde guarda la ropa y la mochila, cuyo fondo tantea hasta encontrar el tacto frío de una cajita metálica. La rescata de entre un ejército de libros y un mar de pergaminos y la observa, indecisa. Sobre la tapa, un hermoso león en actitud mansa descansa sobre un tronco caído en medio de una jungla de lianas y orquídeas, como un rey sobre su trono. El enorme felino se distrae con el revoloteo de una mariposa, mira a Hermione durante un segundo y, finalmente, apoya el morro sobre las patas delanteras con expresión de aburrimiento.

Con la caja entre las manos se sienta en un diván cubierto de terciopelo de rivera, que repele el agua. Dejando la cajita frente a ella en una mesita dorada, se tiende de lado sobre el diván apoyando un codo en la cabecera. Extiende las piernas, aun perladas de brillantes gotitas y se pregunta qué ocurriría si alguno de los dos la viera ahora.

—Te sabes hermosa y no lo ocultas —sentencia una voz masculina, con cierto deje oleoso barnizado.

—Para ti cualquier ser con patas es hermoso —gruñe Hermione sin ningún remordimiento. Tal vez él sea el único ser con el que ni siquiera se plantea tener algo de consideración. Pero, ¿quién podría culparla?

Presidiendo el baño, justo frente al diván, se halla un enorme cuadro donde el verde mar y el añil predominan. Entre ruinas de brillo mortecino y algas sinuosas, destaca un bello rostro de rasgos definidos, enmarcado por una melena de rizos azul verdosos. Le sigue un cuello y unos hombros musculosos de bronce bruñido, y la figura del hombre termina en un torso poderoso y unos abdominales cincelados a la perfección. Termina, principalmente, porque el resto del cuerpo no es humano.

Los ojos profundos y la boca de labios carnosos sonríen, provocativos, pues el tritón es plenamente consciente de la descripción anterior y sabe el efecto que produce su imagen de cintura para arriba. Los ojos de Hermione le devuelven la mirada sin sonrisa y en su boca, una mueca de desagrado dice que aquella descripción podría hacerle vomitar. Porque ella ha leido libros sobre los verdaderos tritones y no entiende qué clase de mente superficial ha podido concebir a esas extrañas criaturas de esta manera. Si supiese que pronto los tendrá más cerca de lo que nunca imaginó...

Ignorando la pintura, Hermione mira la cajita y alarga una mano para abrirla. Allí están sus pequeñas obras de arte culinario. Tal vez no sean una maravilla, pero las ha hecho con mucho cariño. Con todo su amor. Y ese es el problema, aunque al principio no se lo parecía.

Después de la reconciliación tras la prueba del dragón, la emoción había embargado ese rinconcito de su corazón de adolescente romántica e idealista. Se había escapado a las cocinas, había pedido chocolate de varias clases, avellanas, naranja y menta, algo de licor, y se había puesto a elaborar una docena de bombones variados. La caja la había pedido por catálogo a una tienda de antigüedades y la foto —cubierta ahora por los bombones— es cortesía de Colin Creevey.

Pero en el momento de decidir cuándo y cómo darles el regalo, habían surgido las dudas. ¿Cómo recibirían dos chicos una sola caja de bombones? ¿Quién se la quedaría luego? ¿Qué decirles cuando preguntasen a qué venía algo así? Al principio y mientras no pensaba en los detalles con claridad, se imaginaba una escena idílica con los tres sentados sobre una cálida alfombra sacando los bombones uno a uno para descubrir la foto. Finalmente, algo avergonzada, optó por quedarse la cajita y no mostrársela jamás, ellos no lo entenderían.

El problema es que los bombones hay que comérselos, así que coje uno de avellanas, destapando una esquina de la imagen.

Durante aquellas semanas dividida entre un Ron celoso y un Harry incomprendido, por su corazón y su mente han pasado demasiadas cosas. Ha tenido la oportunidad de estar a solas con cada uno y ha vivido momentos electrizantes, a pesar de las circunstancias, que cuando estaban los tres juntos nunca habían tenido lugar.

El sabor intenso de la naranja irrumpe en su boca al morder otro bombón.

Ron es impulsivo y desconsiderado, muchas veces se porta como un payaso. Pero cuando deja a un lado esa fachada de tipo duro y pasota, descubre a un amigo afectuoso, divertido de verdad. Es más inteligente de lo que él mismo piensa y cuando baja la guardia, resulta hasta comprensivo. Estando solos le ha confiado cosas que a Harry nunca le diría, "porque tú eres una chica y entiendes estas cosas". _¡Es tan tierno cuando quiere!_

Ahora es la menta la que refresca su paladar desde su prisión de chocolate.

Harry... A simple vista, parece un niño desvalido e inseguro, a pesar de haber matado a un basilisco y derrotado al mismísimo Señor Oscuro en un duelo desigual. Hermione le conoce bien y ha sido testigo directo de un valor a toda prueba y una voluntad arrolladora. Nunca ha visto en él nada más que un amigo, pero tampoco había tenido la ocasión de estar tan cerca y a podido notar más que nunca que le ha faltado mucho afecto. Paseando a solas por los terrenos del castillo al atardecer, sus manos se han tocado al caminar muy juntos. Al conversar cuando no hay nadie alrededor, se han mirado directamente a los ojos y se han dicho más con la mirada que con las palabras, compartiendo secretos que solo conocen aquellos que han crecido sin amigos de su edad.

En la intimidad del baño, Hermione disfruta de cada recuerdo acompañándolo de un sabor, mientras su cuerpo lo acompaña de sensaciones hasta hace poco desconocidas. La gula toma el control total, obligándola a devorar bombones y a medida que éstos disminuyen a la vez que aumentan las ganas, la embriaguez provocada por el licor convierte los recuerdos en fantasía. Bajo los efectos del alcohol, Hermione piensa cosas que jamás se le habrían pasado por la cabeza antes. Empieza a confundir la naranja con el rojo fuego del cabello de Ron y la menta con el verde esmeralda de los ojos de Harry. Y entre uno y otro, el sabor de las confusas avellanas no saben con quién quedarse ni si realmente quieren elegir.

El último bombón de avellana descubre el rostro alegre de una Hermione despreocupada, feliz porque sus dos amigos posan junto a ella sanos y salvos. 

_Si supieras el dilema que tengo ahora no sonreirías tanto_- piensa con cierto resquemor.

Y ya sólo quedan dos piezas de chocolate, la de menta sobre el Harry que ha vencido al dragón y la de naranja sobre el Ron que ha vencido a sus propios demonios.

Llegó la hora de escoger.

_Ron ha sido siempre tan..._

_Y es que ahora Harry me..._

—Dios, ¿qué voy a hacer? —pregunta en voz alta sin esperar respuesta.

Pero la gula responde y, a su orden, Hermione coge los dos bombones, los mira con decisión y se los mete en la boca al mismo tiempo con un último pensamiento.

_Ojalá..._

.

* * *

.

**N. de A:** Agradecedle a Blacky el poder entender el batiburrillo del final, cuando escribí los pensamientos de Hermione no se me ocurrió diferenciarlos y era bastante confuso :P Ah, y la pobre Hermione es inocente, la pervertida de los tríos con dos tíos soy yo, pero es lo que tiene el alcohol y las hormonas...


	3. Húmeda Lujuria

**Disclaimer**: los nombres y escenarios de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son obra de J.K. Rowling. Intento tratarlos con el respeto que merecen, espero conseguirlo.

.

* * *

.

**Húmeda Lujuria**

.

Cansado y sudoroso, con los ojos vidriosos tras el esfuerzo y la concentración que requiere la tarea, deja a un lado los guantes, retira el hechizo protector de su rostro y se seca la frente. Se levanta derribando la silla, le da una patada al cachivache mas cercano y sigue el ya conocido pasillo irregular formado por las estanterías y los muebles caídos hasta la puerta. Ahora que nadie le ve, camina con los hombros encogidos y arrastrando los pies con dedicación.

—¿Qué te parece, padre? —murmura entre dientes— No he terminado la tarea y me voy a descansar, pero no estás aquí para desahogarte conmigo, maldito cobarde.

De repente un dolor ardiente en el brazo le obliga a apretárselo con fuerza mientras se apoya en una estatua sin cabeza. La figura de piedra se desequilibra y cae provocando un fuerte estruendo que se pierde en la oscuridad del lejano techo.

—Mierda —masculla, pero ahora tiembla de miedo y vuelve a sentirse vigilado, presionado más que nunca. Escucha otra vez esa voz grabada a fuego en su mente, cuyas órdenes son a la vez retos y humillaciones, capaz de hacerle sentir a punto de alcanzar la gloria o al borde del abismo. Sacude la cabeza y sigue caminando.

Por fin llega a la puerta, escucha un momento y la abre. Sale al corredor y ve a una niña con expresión culpable, como si la hubiese pillado haciendo algo malo.

—Ya puedes largarte —dice sin mirarla.

—¿Pe-pero has termi...?

—¡Que te largues! —grita perdiendo los papeles— Y llévate al otro inútil contigo. Dejadme solo.

La niña sale corriendo pero Draco no le presta más atención. Tampoco atiende a la dirección que empiezan a seguir sus pies, llevándolo por el castillo sin saber dónde acabarán, porque su mente está muy lejos de allí. Un fuerte chapoteo y unas risas lo sacan de su ensimismado vagabundear y al levantar la cabeza se encuentra en uno de los pasillos exteriores, con amplios ventanales a los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Se acerca para sentir el aire frío de Diciembre y escucha las voces que llegan desde la orilla del lago.

—¡Menudo chapuzón! —ríe alguien con cierta maldad— ¿Está buena el agua?

—¡Payasos! —grita una voz que no le es desconocida. Cuando se asoma ve a Ginny Weasley metiéndose con decisión en el lago, avanzando hacia un borrón negro y rubio que parece tener problemas para mantenerse a flote—. ¡Luna...!

La voz se pierde y Draco ve como las dos chicas consiguen llegar a la orilla, aunque la rubia parece inconsciente. Weasley trata de reanimarla y finalmente le practica la respiración artificial hasta que la otra empieza a escupir agua.

Se quedan sentadas para recuperar el aliento y Weasley saca la varita, disponiéndose a formular un conjuro. Pero tiene que detenerse al oir un grito y Draco ve llegar a Snape con ese paso rápido y patético que le caracteriza. Es cierto que parece un cuervo con esa vieja túnica y la capa anticuada sobre los hombros. Le dice algo a Weasley y se da media vuelta con aire satisfecho, dejando a la niña con los puños apretados y cara de odio.

¿Se atreverá a hechizarlo por la espalda? —sonríe Draco para sus adentros.

Todavía empapada, Weasley ayuda a levantarse a la otra muchacha, "lunática" ha oido que la llaman, nunca le ha despertado interés ni para humillarla. Juntas, se dirigen a la entrada del pasillo. Se queda mirando el lugar por el que han desaparecido y se da cuenta de que el camino hacia la torre Gryffindor pasa justo por este pasillo. Conoce bien la ubicación y las rutas hacia cada una de las Salas Comunes. De improviso, una idea divertida, de esas a las que hace mucho tiempo tuvo que renunciar, se hace un hueco en su mente atribulada.

Olvidando momentáneamente el armario que tiene que arreglar. Busca un aula vacía y se esconde, dejando la puerta entreabierta. Apunta la varita hacia su garganta y formula un hechizo. Si la habilidad para el chisme de Pansy es tan afilada como su lengua viperina, debe confiar en que el nuevo novio de la pequeña comadreja es ese sangresucia negro de voz estridente. Ya oye el inconfundible sonido de unas botas mojadas y ve llegar a Weasely con la túnica brillante de agua.

—¡Pst! ¡Ginny! —la muchacha se detiene al creer escuchar la voz de su novio llamándola desde un aula oscura—. ¡Ven!

—¿Dean?

—¡Sí! Vamos, ven aquí —continua Draco conteniendo una carcajada. Se aleja de la puerta cuando la muchacha se acerca y empieza a conjurar una enorme masa de agua, que se va nutriendo de la humedad del ambiente, a la altura del dintel. Ahora ya no se acuerda de la calavera que todavía le arde en el brazo. Por un momento vuelve a ser el niño que se divertía a costa de los demás.

—Dean, ¿qué demo...? —la interrumpe el ruido de un par de litros de agua fría cayendo sobre su cabeza. Todavía más empapada, empieza a toser y a escupir y grita con voz ahogada— ¿¡Qué...!?

—_¡Congelatus! _—ataca Draco levantando la varita. El agua alrededor de los pies de Weasley se hiela y la niña, al dar un paso a ciegas, pierde el equilibrio. Verla caer consigue borrar de su mente la misión, que deja de pesar sobre sus hombros.

No es tan estimulante como meterse con Potter, hay que reconocerlo, pero sólo de pensar la cara que pondrá el cabeza rajada cuando se entere de lo que le ha hecho a su querida comadreja... Sin embargo, Draco paga caro el despiste momentáneo ya que la pelirroja se levanta enfurecida, le lanza un _¡Expelliarmus! _certero y se lanza contra él con los puños por delante.

—¡Me las vas a pagar todas juntas, Malfoy!

Le alcanza con los nudillos en el pómulo derecho pero no de lleno, puesto que la ropa mojada le resta libertad de movimiento. El dolor no es divertido, pero también le da motivos para dejar de pensar en esos ojos de serpiente clavados en los suyos. Consigue inmovilizar a Weasley agarrándole por las muñecas, pero eso no le salva de sus patadas, tirones y empujones.

—¡Suéltame!

—Ni hablar... no eres... —se interrumpe al recibir un rodillazo en el estómago— más que una... sucia traidora...

Acaban rodando entre los pupitres y Draco nota la túnica mojada y fría de Weasley pegándose a la suya. El cabello rojo y empapado le azota la cara y, a pesar de la rabia, no deja de notar un perfume dulce y sutil. Se aparta bruscamente de su contrincante, hincando las rodillas para levantarse, pero ella no tiene intención de dejarle ir.

La pelirroja se arrodilla también y, durante apenas un segundo, Draco no puede evitar fijarse en la ropa pegada sobre su cuerpo dejando ver las suaves y redondeadas formas de la adolescente. El pelo forma mechones compactos y oscurecidos por el agua, deja ver las orejas enrojecidas y le cae por los hombros y el cuello en dirección al pecho.

Cuando ella se lanza de nuevo al ataque, él siente un impulso muy distinto a devolverle los golpes. Vuelve a sujetarle las manos y algo debe brillar en sus ojos porque Weasley se queda paralizada un momento, sorprendida. Casi inconscientemente, cediendo a un deseo oscuro e imperioso, atrae a la chica y suelta una de sus manos para rodear su cintura. Ella aun no ha conseguido sobreponerse y se deja arrastrar.

Sus labios se unen en un beso extraño y cada uno toma conciencia del cuerpo del otro, separados solo por unos milímetros de tela. Por un momento, una sensación ardiente y vibrante toma el control de ambos y lo que antes era furia se transforma en lujuria cuando los dos se entregan a un violento duelo de besos y caricias.

Ginny no puede evitar recorrer con los dedos la nuca del rubio, notando el tacto suave de su cabello, mientras Draco empieza a descender, beso a beso, por el cuello de la muchacha que se abraza a él con más fuerza. Pero cuando ambos toman la túnica del otro para reducir las distancias, algo hace _click_ y Ginny se retira con expresión horrorizada.

Se miran, ella se levanta rápidamente y se dirige a la puerta, tambaleándose. Él la ve darse la vuelta y lanzarle una mirada que dice, entre otras cosas, "ni una palabra". Por toda respuesta se lleva la manga de la túnica a la boca con gesto asqueado y Weasley abandona la estancia.

Draco retira la manga y se toca los labios, todavía calientes con el recuerdo de los otros. Su mente empieza a despejarse poco a poco mientras el odio, el miedo y la ansiedad regresan intentando borrar todo rastro de lo que hasta hace poco tenía el control total de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, él decide resistirse, preguntándose qué hubiese ocurrido después si todo hubiera sido distinto. En su imaginación, ve el cuerpo desnudo de Ginny bajo el suyo, su cabello extendido en el suelo y siente sus manos apretando su espalda.

En el aula vacía, Draco se abandona de nuevo a la lujuria, esta vez en solitario.

.

* * *

.


	4. Envidia Mutua

**Disclaimer**: los nombres y escenarios de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son obra de J.K. Rowling. Intento tratarlos con el respeto que merecen, espero conseguirlo.

**Avisos:** SLASH, ¿vale? No hay lemon porque eso ya es un paso muy largo para servidora. Son Harry y Oliver Wood, a mí misma me da miedito lo que he hecho, así que ya sabéis a quienes no os mole el slash y la pareja, vais sobre aviso.

.

* * *

.

**Envidia Mutua  
**

.

—¡Buen pase! —anima Katie mientras devuelve la _quaffle_ a Alicia, que a su vez se la manda a Angelina.

Harry deja de correr para montar la escoba, patea con fuerza el suelo y asciende rápidamente hasta donde se encuentra el equipo de Gryffindor entrenando.

—Llegas tarde —la voz de Wood se escucha a sus espaldas más seria que de costumbre.

—Lo siento, estaba... —trata de disculparse, pero enseguida aparecen los gemelos con los bates en ristre y comienzan a volar a su alrededor, canturreando burlones. Podría parecer que se ríen de él pero en realidad tratan de protegerlo de las iras del capitán.

—Bueno, ahora que tenemos al buscador, una vez más, ¡formad!

Continúan con la sesión hasta tarde, pero Harry agradece todo el tiempo extra entrenando pues le evita pensar en los dementores, en el Grim y en ese fugitivo, traidor, culpable de la muerte de sus padres que además ha resultado ser su padrino.

—¿¡Qué demonios haces, Potter!? —Wood está realmente enfadado, o no le llamaría por su apellido.

La pelotita de madera que hace las veces de _snitch_ ha pasado por su lado sin que él se moviera, y ya es la quinta vez. Harry no contesta, chasquea la lengua y desciende para recoger la estúpida pelota.

—¡Está bien! Se acabó por hoy —anuncia el capitán, dirigiéndose hacia el césped con gesto hastiado.

—Tampoco es para ponerse así, capi —comenta Fred mientras le devuelve un último golpe de bate a su hermano cuando está a punto de aterrizar.

Pero al girarse sin prestar atención, se interpone en el camino de un Harry demasiado metido en sus propios pensamientos como para esquivarlo a tiempo y ambos caen al suelo en una maraña de brazos, piernas y palos de escoba.

—¡Por todos los...! —Angelina ayuda a Fred a levantarse mientras Wood hace lo propio con Harry, que suelta un gemido al apoyar el pie en la tierra.

—No me digas que te has lesionado —el muchacho se golpea la frente con la mano abierta y se cubre los ojos—, a la enfermería ahora mismo.

—¡Estoy bien! —se queja Harry, pero al intentar andar nota dolores agudos en la pierna y la espalda.

—¡Bien mis narices! —estalla Wood, pasándole un brazo por debajo de las axilas y obligándole a caminar apoyado en él.

Cuando llegan al vestuario, las chicas comentan por lo bajo que tienen que ir a ducharse y los gemelos ni se molestan en poner excusas.

—Lo siento, Harry, muchacho —George le palmea el hombro—. Hemos hecho lo que hemos podido, te deseo suerte.

Harry sabe muy bien lo que viene ahora. Lleva varias sesiones llegando tarde, marchándose temprano y entrenando distraído. El resultado, siempre el mismo: Wood echándole un sermón acerca de las responsabilidades de un Gryffindor con su equipo. Pero al llegar a la parte de "eres el buscador y tienes el deber de llevar tu equipo a la victoria, sería egoísta que no te esforzaras", explota.

—¿De verdad hablas en serio? —interrumpe en tono irritado.

—¿Cómo dices?

—¡Lo que oyes! —trata de morderse la lengua, pero toda la rabia contenida de los últimos meses se desata contra el inocente capitán— ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme de deber? Todo el mundo me dice lo que debo y lo que no debo hacer, donde debo estar, cómo debo comportarme, ¡maldita sea! El _quidditch_ es lo único que impide que me vuelva loco, ¿por qué no puedes dejarme disfrutarlo?

—Harry, yo... —Wood intenta defenderse pero Harry cada vez alza más la voz.

—¿Tú qué, maldito egoísta? Tienes libertad para hacer lo que te gusta, los tíos te idolatran y las chicas no te miran como si fueras un bicho raro —en la cabeza de Harry una vocecita le dice que esto no tiene nada que ver y que está metiendo la pata—. Tienes una meta en la vida, una familia que te apoya y nada de lo que preocuparte excepto de ganar una maldita copa de colegio, ¿pero debo ser yo quien saque el equipo adelante?

Una vieja conocida de Harry, que durante mucho tiempo ha andado al acecho y por fin ha visto su oportunidad, se ha instalado en su garganta. Se da perfecta cuenta de que la envidia que siente por el capitán de _quidditch_ es malsana y miserable, pero ahora mismo no la puede contener.

—Soy _tu_ buscador, gracias a mi hemos ganado la mayoría de los partidos y sólo por haber faltado yo no hemos ganado todavía la copa. Pero, ¿quién se lleva toda la gloria por los pasillos? ¿Quién es el centro de atención y a quién entrevistan las fanáticas de la _Voz de Hogwarts_? —_¿y por qué demonios estoy diciendo tantas gilipolleces?, _interrumpe por fin la parte razonable de Harry.

Se queda callado un momento y el silencio se convierte en una presencia viva entre los dos jóvenes.

—Desnúdate —la orden le pilla por sorpresa y se queda mirando a Wood con la boca abierta.

—¿Qué me... ? —balbucea, pero en seguida se da cuenta de las intenciones del capitán.

Obedece, después de cerrar la puerta para no congelarse, y se sienta en el banco, de espaldas a Wood. Éste ha sacado un frasco del armario-botiquín y al abrirlo, el olor fresco y penetrante del ungüento anti-inflamatorio inunda la estancia. Durante unos segundos desea con todas sus fuerzas que todo lo que ha dicho pase a la historia y que Wood siga fingiendo que no ha oído nada.

—Si la señora Pomfrey se entera de que no has ido a revisar estas lesiones, nos cruje a los dos —la voz se escucha muy cerca de su nuca y de repente nota el frío tacto del ungüento, seguido de las manos cálidas y algo ásperas del capitán—. Escucha, Harry...

—No, déjalo, yo no...

—¡Escucha! —se impacienta Wood— Tienes razón en parte, pero también te equivocas.

Harry frunce el ceño sabiendo que el otro no puede verle. Intuye que hay una explicación para esas palabras, así que aguarda.

—Es verdad que no soy quién para exigirte nada —continúa el capitán— y que muchas veces me ofusco con todo esto, pero el _quidditch_ también es mi única vía de escape, ¿sabes? Puede que a ti te parezca que lo tengo todo, pero a veces... te envidio, Harry.

—¿Tú a mi? —trata de girar la cabeza pero se arrepiente en seguida y desiste.

—Piénsalo, tienes amigos incondicionales que no están detrás de ti para que los metas en un equipo. Los que te quieren cuidan de ti y te demuestran que les importas —el muchacho se levanta, rodea a Harry y se arrodilla frente a él para seguir aplicando el ungüento en uno de sus tobillos—. No dan por sentado que puedes cuidarte sólo y que estarás bien. Y no tienes que sortear con paciencia a las chicas que piensan que si estás sin compromiso, tienen vía libre para acosarte todo lo que quieran —su boca se curva en una triste sonrisa—. La gente da por seguras tantas cosas...

Harry empieza a sentirse algo incómodo sin saber por qué, pero Wood no ha terminado.

—Debes saber que no es sólo envidia lo que siento por ti —el corazón le da un vuelco, no sólo por las palabras sino porque el capitán de _quidditch_ acaba de alzarse sobre sus rodillas y las manos que frotaban su rodilla ahora le sujetan por los hombros. Sus caras están muy cerca.

Para sorpresa de ambos, Harry no se resiste.

Permite que Wood se acerque aun más y le rodee con sus brazos. No se mueve aún cuando las manos descienden por su espalda, sus caras se tocan mejilla con mejilla y una respiración profunda arde sobre su cuello. Unos labios secos por el deseo le rozan el lóbulo derecho provocándole un escalofrío, y siguen un recorrido curvilíneo hacia su boca con desesperante lentitud.

Pero en el último milímetro, Wood se echa atrás, suspira y apoya su frente sobre la de Harry.

—Tú no quieres hacer esto, ¿verdad?

—Yo... -duda, porque realmente no sabe lo que quiere—, yo...

—No pasa nada —el capitán se levanta y se aleja unos pasos, dejando a Harry con la sensación de que ha dejado algo único escapar.

Cinco minutos después, se encuentra en la sala común vaciando botellas de cerveza de mantequilla en solitario. Frente a él, Wood brinda con todo el que se acerque por la próxima victoria de Gryffindor, todos lo encuentran más efusivo y positivo de lo habitual.

Harry sonríe, pensando que aún ahora siente envidia. Le gustaría saber fingir felicidad con la misma facilidad.

.

* * *

.

**Nota:** me he quedado con las ganas de escribir algo más, *sigh*, si alguien me quiere dar un puñetazo por mojigata, se lo agradeceré.


End file.
